


Re-Imagining

by Me_8_Me



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_8_Me/pseuds/Me_8_Me
Summary: How I wish Season 3 would have ended and then how it would have carried over into Season 4ORA story of karamel going from friends back to more than friends ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo peeps
> 
> Ever since SG season 3 ended, I’ve been mulling with the idea of writing what I wanted the end of Season 3 and start of Season 4 to look like.
> 
> A couple of things
> 
> \- Seasons 1-3 are canon BUT only up until the balcony scene of 3x23 which is where my story picks up  
> -Brainy and Irma go back to the future before this story  
> -Winn is still at the DEO, but J’onn has left his position at the DEO  
> -Alex is now director, and there’s no Black K Kara and James hasn’t been unmasked
> 
> I think that’s about it, if you have anything you want clarified just comment it down below and I’ll answer it.  
> Anyway, go forth and read
> 
> Enjoy y’all
> 
> PS. It's a slow burn

Mon-El stood on the upper level of the DEO, his eyes surveying the area, trying to find the one person he seeked most. Majority of the DEO agents were celebrating wildly, Reign and the other worldkillers had just been defeated, so of course a party was happening.

“ She’s on the balcony”, said Alura, from behind Mon-El’s back.

Mon-El whipped around to look at Alura, “ I wasn’t, um”, he stuttered.

Alura just smiled and moved closer to him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, “ Happiness is a journey, just remember that, okay”. Mon-El nodded, her words not really registering in his mind just yet, as he watched Alura go and join the celebrations currently happening downstairs.

Mon-El inhaled deeply, as he walked towards the balcony, where Kara stood her back towards the party, staring out into the darkness of National City, which she had just saved yet again. 

“Well you did it, just like the Greek myth, you went down to the underworld and slayed the three-headed monster, and saved Persephone”, he began.

Kara turned around as soon as she heard him, a slight smile gracing her face.

“ I think Persephone eats pomegranates and is confined to the realms of Hades forever”.

“ Well that just strengthens my point, because the Greek Gods have nothing on you”.

Kara’s smile grew, “ Well I couldn’t have done it without you”.

Mon-El, shuffled slightly, looking down at his feet, a small laugh escaping from his mouth before gazing back up to Kara, “ Well that’s not true. This ah, this victory was yours, and it was flawless.”

Kara turned her head slightly, looking out over National City once again, a deep silence settling between the pair.

“ Aren’t you supposed to be going back to the future?”, asked Kara, breaking the silence.

“ Um, no, the Legion and I agreed that my place in time is here in the 21st century”.

Kara nodded slowly, “ And Imra was okay with you just staying here?”, she questioned.

Mon-El, shrugged, “ We broke up, we realized that we both want different things from life and it wasn’t fair to either of us, to still be together” , he said quietly.

Kara’s mouth formed into an O, the only real emotion she was showing at the moment. The silence returning once again.

“Kara”

“Mon-El”

The pair shared a smile, “ Ladies first please”, said Mon-El, giving Kara the opportunity to say whatever was on her mind.

“Before we went to Argo, I just had this thought that I could be Kara Zor-El, ordinary citizen, and I would feel like I was finally home. But when we were fighting Reign and the witches, I realized something, National City is my home, Earth is my home and the people whom are by my side everyday are the reason why it’s become the place I feel most comfortable.”

“ These past 18 months have been really tough for me, I feel like I’ve lost huge chunks of my life as Kara Danvers, because of Supergirl and all her heroics. So much has changed, my mom is alive, you are back, J’onn’s leaving and Alex is now the director, and I just feel like I need to re-discover the person who I once was,” she said, pausing slightly before adding , “ alone”, very quietly, as she looked down at the floor.

Mon-El looked at Kara, who was currently intently studying the floor of the balcony, before moving closer to her, gently lifting her chin so that he could look into her watery blue eyes.

“ Kara, we’ve both been through so much, we’re not the same people that we once were, there’s no need to explain anything to me. I’ll forever be in your debt for molding me into the man and hero that I’m today, and I do wish things had gone differently but I understand completely.”

Kara nodded, tears welling up in her eyes, she knew that if she had had these feelings a year or so ago, she would have just pushed them down and continued on living her life. But after going through what she had gone through this year she knew that by doing this she was not living her best life, and whether she was Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El, her emotions and feelings needed to play a more significant role in her everyday life.

Mon-El, placed, a light kiss on Kara’s forehead, before turning away and heading into the party, leaving Kara alone on the balcony,deep in her thoughts.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“ So his staying in this time, and he broke up with his wife, but you guys aren’t back together”, asked Alex incredulously. The two sisters were in Kara’s apartment on the couch, eating pizza.

Kara nodded, her mouth full of pizza. Swallowing hard, Kara replied, “ Mon-El has been away from this time for around 7 years, he is going to need time to adjust back to being here and I am trying to navigate what being Kara Danvers really means to me. We’re just at really different places in our lives right now.”

“ Well, if that’s what you guys agreed upon, then it’s cool I guess”, said Alex, taking a bit of pizza.

“Anyway, moving on, I can’t believe that you’re now the big boss at the DEO, and that J’onn has left us, what do you think he is going to do”.

“ I really don’t know, he just said his going to follow his father’s teachings”, said Alex.

“ Kara,” began Alex softly, “ I’m scared, how about if I’m not ready to lead the entire DEO, it’s a really big job”.

“You’ll be fine Alex, and I’ll be there to help you as much as I possibly can”.

Alex nodded, “ You have your reporting duties though, I just need someone to be an Alex to me like I was to J’onn”.

Kara, smiled understandingly, reaching out to hold Alex’s arm, “ We’re the Danver’s sisters, we can get through anything, as long as we are together”.

Alex laughed, “ That was so cheesy Kara but you’re right”,she said.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 days later

Alex stood in the middle of the DEO, it was midday, Kara was at CatCo working, and Winn was attempting to upgrade their systems amidst all the wreckage that Reign’s final battle had left behind. So far, she had been coping with her new responsibilities but that was probably due to the fact that the city was still recovering from the Worldkillers attack so there hadn’t really been a need for the DEO’s help other than a couple of clean-up teams. But she knew that it was only a matter of time before things started to get hectic once more in National City.

Sighing to herself, she started to walk upstairs to her new office when she noticed Mon-El entering the DEO. Seeing him made something click in her mind, “ Mon-El”, she called, “ could I speak to you for a moment”. 

Mon-El looked up to Alex before nodding and began making his way towards her, he had just come to the DEO to see what was happening. The past couple of days as he had been so busy moving into J’onn’s apartment, if he was going to be living in 21st century permanently, he needed a place to live out of and J’onn had offered him his place before he had left National City. It had been a weird feeling for Mon-El, being in the 21st century but not living at either the DEO or Kara’s apartment, but it was such a great relief for him, knowing that he was back, surrounded by people whom he genuinely cared for.

“Hey Director Danvers, howsit going?”, he asked, a smile breaking out over his face.

“Hey, Mon-El, I quite like how that sounds to be honest, I’m good, trying to find my feet at the moment.Um. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about, I was wondering if you would like you to be my second in command, kinda of like how I was to J’onn”.

Mon-El was silent, thinking of what Alex had just offered him.

“I, I just think you’re expertise as a former Legion member would be invaluable here, and you would still be able to go on missions and everything. You could still be a superhero, with us here. Unless, you were thinking of going back to bar-tendering”, continued Alex, droning on since Mon-El hadn’t answered her yet.

“ Alex, I would like that very much, but have you spoken to Kara about this”, he answered.

Alex was already shaking her head, “ I’m director now, and I’m sure Kara wouldn’t have a problem with it, you guys are good right”.

“ Yeah, we’re good, well then Director it looks like you’ve found your second”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos on the first chapter, I was really nervous about it so seeing that people enjoyed it makes me really happy.
> 
> Secondly,updates wise, there's really no schedule that I have, my life is too hectic and a schedule is gonna just stress me out.  
> But I can promise that atleast every week, I'm hoping two chapters will be done. What days I'll be posting them on, I have no cooking clue.

Kara flew into the DEO around seven o’clock, she had just finished making her rounds around National City, trying to assist with the clean-up. As she walked towards the command center, looking for Alex or Winn, she noticed Mon-El leaning against the roundtable, holding a tablet and seemingly giving instructions to an agent.

She hadn’t seen him since their balcony talk the other night, it had been a painful one to have but she knew it had needed to be done. She was still hurting from the pain of seeing him with another woman, and she knew she still had deep feelings for him, but they were both trying to find their own paths at the moment, and for once it didn’t seem like either one of them were going anywhere soon. So they had the luxury of time of re-connecting if they so wished one day.

“Hey, what are you doing here”, she said, walking towards him.

“ Hey Kara”, said Mon-El, a smile spreading across his face. Mon-El had already been noticing that he started smiling more ever since he had decided to stay in this time.

“ Didn’t Alex tell you, she offered me a position here, as her second in command”.

“ No, no she didn’t, I’ve been busy at CatCo the whole day, so we haven’t really gotten a chance to talk, but that’s great.”

“ Yeah, yeah”, Mon-El said, rubbing his beard slightly, “How was your day by the way”.

“ Busy, lot’s of articles to write, plus the public is going crazy trying to figure out who the other heroes that helped Supergirl are. Let’s just say there’s a lot of people trying to name them all”.

Mon-El laughed, a sound that Kara hadn’t really in a while, it was just as melodic as she remembered. 

“ Actually, Mon, I’ve been meaning to ask, in the future, did you have a Superhero name, cause right now they are thinking of calling you Superboy, and I just don’t think it suits you.”

Mon-El thought carefully, “ Well I normally just went as Mon-El, but if we needed to go off-world and keep our identities a secret then I would go as Valor”.

“ Valor”, murmured Kara, “ I like it, I’ll tell James to use that instead”. 

“ Thanks”, he said, looking at Kara adoringly, they may not be together, but he couldn’t help himself from staring at her, there was a point in his life when he never thought he would see her again and now here he was, having a casual conversation about superhero names. He knew Kara needed time, and he was willing to give her as much as she needed, he had put her through some unnecessary pain and if just being friends right now was what she needed, he was more than willing to just be that.

“ Hey Kara, what’s up”,said Winn, sidling up to join the pair.

“ Ah, same old, same old and you”.

“Pretty much same, kinda weird without J’onn, but how awesome is it going to be having Mon back here and working full time at the DEO, you’re going to miss out on so much fun whilst you’re at CatCo”, blabbed Winn.

“ It’s gonna be awe-and-some”, said Mon-El, hi-fiving Winn before the pair burst into laughter.

Kara watched on amused, Mon-El was already falling back into his happy ways, such a different side of him compared to the quiet, silent brooding one he had been portraying when he had come back from the future.

“Where’s Alex, by the way, I wanted us to take her to the bar, we haven’t properly celebrated her promotion yet”, asked Kara, craning her neck to look for her older sister.  
“ There’s she”, indicated Mon-El, as the trio watched Alex approach them.

“Alex, we’re going to the bar to celebrate your promotion, okay, no arguments”, said Kara. 

“Um, I don’t know, I need to be here in case something happens”, replied Alex. 

“ Alex, it’s been so quiet and if anything happens while we are out, I’m sure we’ll be able to sort it out. Now come on, let’s go get changed so we can go”, said Kara as she placed a hand on her sister’s back, gently pushing her towards the lockers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The quartet, entered the Alien Bar, it wasn’t too busy, but it was still weird for Mon-El being back here, this place was literally his home when he had landed initially on Earth all those years ago. He had spent far too many nights here, drunk off his butt, flirting with every extra-terrestrial being who walked through the doors. Thank God, he was a completely different man now, and he knew whose influence that was mainly down to, Kara’s. 

“ You guys, go get us drinks, while we grab a booth”, said Alex, pulling her sister with her as she instructed the boys. 

“Okay, Kara, still Club Soda for you”, asked Mon-El.

“Always”, replied Kara, shooting him a quick smile before she felt herself being pulled by Alex again.

As the sisters settled into the booth, Kara found herself, stealing slight glances at Mon-El, he was adjusting pretty well to being back she thought.  


“ Is this what it’s gonna be like between you two from now, just staring at each other without the other person knowing, cause that’s gonna get annoying fast”, said Alex cheekily.

Kara playfully slapped her sister’s hand, “ I wasn’t doing that”, she murmured guiltily.

“ It’s okay Kara, I was only half-joking. Hey look, there’s James.”

James, approached the bar, clapping both Mon-El and Winn’s backs in a greeting before making his way towards the two sisters.

“ Hey, you two, isn’t it nice to just be relaxing for once”, he said sliding into the booth.

“ Yup so nice, thanks Mon”, Kara said, accepting her drink from him. 

The five friends, sat in the booth, laughing and talking about life, reminiscing about the good times and speaking about how all the changes were going to affect each other.

“ Oh James, before I forget, Mon-El’s superhero name is Valor, so we can scrap that Superboy business”.

“Valor”, whistled Winn, “ that’s a really cool name, dude”.

Mon-El just smiled, wanting to get the attention off of himself, “ Yeah, anyway I thought we were here, to celebrate Alex’s promotion.”

“You’re right”, said Kara, raising her glass for a toast, “ Congratulations to Director Danvers, for a very well-deserved promotion, cheers”. The group all clinked their glasses together before drinking.

“Looks like we might need some more drinks”, said Mon-El looking around the table before getting up.

“ Lemme help you”, said Kara, getting up to join him at the bar. 

As the pair waited for their drinks, they both stood observing the other patrons, a comfortable silence between the two of them. 

“ Are you sure I can’t get you an Aldebarum rum,” asked Mon-El cheekily.

“No, no, definitely not Mon”, laughed Kara, placing her hand on his forearm as the two giggled together.

From the booth, Alex, James and Winn observed the two of them.

“ How long do you think we should give them before they’re back together”, asked James.

“ I say a week”, replied Winn , “ I can’t see them lasting longer, they practically have heart eyes going full on right now”.

“ I don’t know Winn, I think at least 2 weeks, they’re both pretty stubborn”, contributed James.

“ I’d give it a month, I know Kara, she needs time, but the chemistry between those two, it’s going to come to a head sooner than later”, added Alex, before slapping a twenty dollar bill onto the table.

Winn and James sighed, before taking out their wallets and placing twenty dollar bills on top of Alex’s.

“As usual, closest one to the correct date wins the pot”, said Alex smirking as she tucked the money away.

Winn and James nodded, as the trio went silent because Mon-El and Kara were approaching with their drinks.

The five of them sat in that booth for hours, Kara only dashing out once to stop an attempted burglary, but she was back within ten minutes, so no one was really fussed. It was refreshing for all of them to enjoy a quiet moment, and reflect on everything that had happened the past couple of months before things started getting hectic again in National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get something straight:  
> Mike Mathews - when humans are present  
> Mon-El - around humans who know him and at the DEO  
> Valor - when he's off superheroing
> 
> What's the friendship name for Winn, Alex and James , Jainnex? Winalm? or just co-captains of Karamel ??
> 
> Back to the updates, the best I can offer is to just follow me on Twitter( @_Me_8_Me_) where I shall attempt to keep y'all updated on my progress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we have a slight divergence from S3 canon, Lena isn't doing sketchy stuff, which means Eve is still at CatCo.  
> I didn't/don't like the whole Lena storyline of her going bad so I'm tossing it out cause I can.  
> There's a new character introduced here, which I'm pretty excited to see in S4.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who leaves comments and gives kudos, it's what encourages me to write more.

Kara tapped her foot lightly as she waited for the elevator to reach her floor. In one hand was a steaming cup of coffee and the other hand had folders with her draft articles in it. The elevator was already so crammed that she knew today was going to be a busy day at CatCo. When the elevator reached her floor, she pushed her way through the throng of people, apologizing profusely to anyone she mistakenly bumped into. 

As she walked into the newsroom, she took a quick glance at James’ office, it was empty, but that was normal, he was never in before Kara. Kara continued to walk towards her desk, noticing a young girl standing next to her desk.

“Um, hi, can I help you”, began Kara.

The young girl looked at Kara from top to bottom, which made Kara just the slightest bit uncomfortable.

“ Miss Grant was right, you do look like you dress yourself in the dark, but you’re somehow pulling it off”.

Kara was taken back, “Excuse me”, she said.

“Oh, I’m sorry, my name is Nia Nal, I was an intern for Miss Grant in Washington and now that my internship is done, Miss Grant sent me to National City to learn from one of the best reporter she’s ever known”, replied the girl, extending her hand to Kara.

“Miss Grant, really said that, wow”, said Kara, blushing slightly, “ Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Kara Danvers by the way, but I’m sure you already know that”, as she shook Nia’s hand

Kara studied Nia, she was slightly shorter than Kara, with long jet-black hair and what seemed like a permanent smile attached to her face. Nia was clearly fresh-faced and eager, but she had that touch of Generation Z in her, that was evident from the way she had first talked to Kara about her clothes.

“So, what are we going to do today, bust a crime syndicate, write a hard hitting expose about the illegal shenanigans half the CEO’s in this city are getting up to. Oooh, or we could try to figure out the identity of Supergirl, I have so many theories about who she could be”, said Nia, talking a mile a minute.

Kara had been sipping her coffee, just listening to what Nia had been saying, but when she had mentioned Supergirl, Kara may have slightly choked on her coffee.

“Look, why don’t we get you all settled in and then we can discuss where we can go from there”.

Nia nodded enthusiastically, Kara quite liked her energy, she was clearly a passionate person.

“ Eve, this is Nia, I’ll be mentoring her and I was wondering if you could just set her up with her security badge and perhaps even somewhere to sit ”, said Kara, beckoningly Eve Tessmacher over.

“ Sure, no problem at all Kara”, replied Eve, smiling brightly at the two women in front of her.

There was no doubt in Kara’s mind that Eve and Nia were already on their way to becoming fast friends.

Kara was about to sit down at her desk, when she spotted James entering the office, walking towards him, she said, “ Hey, how’s everything going this morning”.

“ Hey”, replied James, taking the time to give Kara a hug, “ I just dropped Lena off at the airport, she’s going to Coast City, the stakeholders are apparently in an uproar that Sam just left her position so unceremoniously. So Lena’s gone to smooth things over.”

“ Ah, she’s probably going to go back to L-Corp full time now, right”. 

“ Yeah, probably,” replied James pausing, “ It’ll be better for you, you’ll be able to come and go easily again, without having to dodge all her questions”.

Kara nodded, “ but then again, I have a mentee to look after so I don’t think my dodging and dashing is going to get any easier.”

“Mentee”, asked James, “ Oh is that the one Miss Grant sent from Washington”.

“ Yeah, did you know, why didn’t you tell me”.

“ Kara,I’m sorry, I guess I just forgot, with everything happening with Reign and witches, it was a low priority”.

“ I understand completely James, but that’s all behind us now, we can go back to just working here instead of only superheroing all the time.”

“ True that”, said James, as he sat down and started the pile of work already on his desk as Kara walked out of his office to her own work station to also begin the day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex, looked at the stack of papers at her side, J’onn hadn’t told her that ninety-percent of being Director was just signing and organizing paperwork. Sighing, she cracked her neck, feeling her muscles strain underneath her. Deciding she had had enough of sitting behind the desk, she ventured downstairs with the intention of going to the training room and working out. 

Alex took a moment, to survey the agents in the command centre, everyone was busy doing their own thing, she could spot Winn typing away furiously on his keyboard like the little dork he was she thought to herself. Continuing on, she walked into the training room, surprised to see Mon-El there, practicing blocks and punches on one of the many steel dummies there.

“ You know, it’s funny, you were never interested in training before, Kara had to force you and look at you now, training by yourself, all focused and stuff”, began Alex.

Mon-El, had been in his own world, so he hadn’t even heard Alex walk in, stopping now, he just shrugged his shoulders, “ what can I say, time has made me wiser”. 

“ That’s the understatement of the century,” replied Alex, giving Mon-El a small smile.

Mon-El didn’t bother replying choosing instead to grab a towel and a water bottle. 

“ How’s the paperwork going”, he asked, dabbing his face with the towel.

“ It’s honestly too much, I was feeling ancy, that’s why I decided to come down here and train for a little bit”. 

Mon-El laughed, “ It’s going to get worse Alex, when you see everybody heading out on a mission and you’re here at command center, ordering us around”.

Alex just rolled her eyes, knowing that Mon-El was kidding. 

Before she could even reply to him, the training door opened suddenly and there stood Winn, tablet in hand, “ There’s been an oil spill at National City harbor that’s now caused a fire on the docks, I’ve already notified Supergirl and she’s on her way there”.

“ Okay, good work Winn, Mon-El, get to the harbor immediately, I have a feeling Supergirl is going to need back-up, I’ll send a ground team too”, said Alex, going into Director mode.

Mon-El nodded, and dashed out of the room, to change into his suit and take off into the National City skies to help out Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nia is joining us!!  
> I'll be honest, I'm not giving her powers, cause I don't even really understand what they are from the little research I did.
> 
> I'm a big Mon-El and Alex friendship fan if that isn't obvious by now.
> 
> Not too much karamel this chapter, but we need to see them interacting with other characters I feel.
> 
> The only reason why I've been able to update every day is cause my uni gave us off for 2 days so don't get used to the daily updates, they're probs gonna stop soon.
> 
> Anyway, if you like the chapter, leave a kudos and a comment pls


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm always like I don't know when I'm going to update but then I read your guy's comments and they make me so happy that I just end up updating anyway.
> 
> This chapter was and still is very nerve-wracking for me, like I hope you guys get where I'm coming from but if you don't just drop a comment and I'll clarify it.

Supergirl hovered above the harbour, surveying the damage. Apparently, an oil tanker had suffered engine failure that had caused it to ram into a bunch of small shipping vessels that were anchored by the harbor. The impact of the vessels and the tanker had caused oil to start spilling into the sea, as well as a fire was threatening to break out from the engine room, coupled with the fact that there were still crew members on both the tanker and the vessel just made the situation even more chaotic.

Kara knew she needed to work systematically through each problem, using her x-ray vision, she scanned the oil tanker, level by level, making sure all the crew members were on the top deck. Satisfied that they all were, she flew to the side of the tanker where the oil was spilling from and used her super-strength to bend the metal in an attempt to block the hole. Using her heat vision to solder the metals together, meant that the oil spill was contained for the time being.

She looked over to the people in the vessels that surrounded the ship, none of them were sinking currently, clearly her next act would be to control the fire in the engine room, because if that got any worse, it would cause an explosion that would take out not only the oil tanker and the shipping vessels but could also cause so much damage to the actual harbour.

Supergirl landed on the deck of the tanker, with a slight thud, taking a moment to reassure everyone on deck that she had it under control, before descending below deck towards the engine room. The corridor to the engine room, was already so hot, and muggy due to the lack of air. The heat was too much, even for Kara’s kryptonian genes, as she felt herself sweating. She used her freeze-breath to cool the corridor as she moved closer to the engine room. 

When Mon-El arrived on the scene of the disaster, he looked around for Supergirl, but he couldn’t see her, she must be dealing with a crisis below deck or something he figured. If he had x-ray vision, he could have checked for himself instead of just making assumptions, but there was no using wasting time thinking about such trivial matters. He checked his comms, to see if they were working properly in case she had tried to contact him. 

Mon-El started to take the stranded crew members from the shipping vessels onto the mainland, he was slightly confused, why Kara hadn’t already done this. She was the one who had always preached about saving the people first. He figured she must have had a reason for not doing so, maybe she would explain to him her reasoning if she would just use her comm device he thought .When he finished evacuating the shipping vessels, he moved on to moving the staff off the tanker, a little piece of him was starting to get worried as to where Kara was.

Kara had finally made it to the engine room, it was absolutely sweltering in there, she was using her freeze-breath to try and cool down the pipes to prevent an explosion from happening, but there were so many pipes that it was slow going. She was concerned about what was happening to the crew members but she figured Alex must have sent a team by now and hopefully they were evacuating them.

Kara finished freeze breathing the last few pipes, doing one last cursory freeze breath before she left the engine room and started to make her back to the deck. Whilst she was doing this, Mon-El had taken the last remaining members off the tanker and he was about to go down to look for Kara, only to see her standing on the deck. 

Supergirl looked at the mainland, everyone seemed to be safe there, the National City firefighters and ambulances were there to help any injured by the chaos. Kara turned her head slightly, to see Mon-El approaching her, she had forgotten that he would be now be the one assisting her instead of Alex, and was probably the one who had evacuated all the people on the ship off successfully.

“Supergirl, you okay”, he asked, subconsciously rubbing a soot spot off her cheek that she must’ve gotten from the fire.

“ Yeah, I’m good, you ?”, she replied.

Mon-El just nodded, “ A few hiccups but everything is fine”. 

Kara started to say something, but applause from the onlookers prevented her.

“We’d better get back to the DEO”,said Kara as the two superheroes took off into the National City skies.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex was waiting by the glass doors as the two superheroes landed, “ Everything okay”, she asked.

“ Yup”, replied Kara, whilst Mon-El just nodded, he was being weirdly quiet. 

“ Kara,um, could I have a moment with you, privately please”, asked Mon-El.

Kara nodded, curious as to what this was about. She followed him out onto to the DEO balcony.

“Kara, why didn’t you rescue the people before sorting out the engine room and stuff, you’re fast enough to have done that first”.

Kara’s eyes narrowed, her body taking a defensive stance, “ I looked at the bigger picture Mon-El, if the engine room had exploded all those people on board and even the ones in the vessel could’ve been seriously injured. Do you not think I did the correct thing.”

Mon-El looked at Kara, he could sense that she was getting defensive and the last thing he wanted to do was anger her.

“ I just think we could’ve handled it better, that’s all. I’m going to be with you in the field more and I guess I would just appreciate if we could communicate better.”

Kara nodded, her stance softening, “ You’re right, Mon-El , I guess I’m not used to having an equal have my back, but I’ll start making a real effort next time”.

Mon-El smiled brightly, “Awesome”, he said , holding up his hand for a high five , “great talk partner”. Kara returned the high-five and turned to watch Mon-El walk inside, who passed by Alex, stopping to also give her a high-five.

“What was that about”, asked Alex as she joined Kara on the balcony.

“It was some constructive criticism for Supergirl, I guess”. 

“He’s really matured, hasn’t he”.

“Yeah”, responded Kara, so much was going through her mind at the moment, she wasn’t used to getting any criticism about how she superheroed, but what Mon-El had said had made a lot of sense. She was probably feeling weird, because she had always been the one doling advice to Mon-El but now, he was the more experienced one, how the tables had turned she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first action-y kind of chapter in any of my fanfics, and I really want your guys honest opinions on it.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make me as happy as karamel was in the opening scene of 2x14.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SUPERVALOR!!!! That's all.

Kara was running late for a newsroom meeting, and she could swear that she could still smell smoke and oil on her body from yesterday’s crisis. As she entered James’ office, the only spot available was right at the back, where she couldn’t see anything. She was there for maybe all of ten seconds trying to figure out what they were talking about when she heard a small cough and Nia materialized beside her. 

“ They’re talking about yesterday’s ship debacle”, she said.

“Ah, I see”, replied Kara. 

“They’re trying to figure out who the other man with Supergirl is, he’s been spotted with her so many times now, James has named him Valor by the way.”

Kara just nodded politely, wondering what they were going to come up with it. 

“ I think he’s Supergirl’s boyfriend, probably also a Kryptonian”, said Derek, CatCo’s art director.

Kara’s jaw dropped to the floor, when she heard this, a loud “What”, coming out of her mouth. 

Everyone turned to look at Kara, who was turning red with all the attention she was currently drawing. 

“ What I meant to say, was we don’t know that, they could just be partners and um, we shouldn’t make assumptions, cause, cause, you know”, said Kara, full on stuttering now.

“Nah, there are definitely more than partners Kara, did you see that picture of the two of them on the ship deck, you do not look at your partner like that”, said Nia, nonchalantly.

“ Picture, what picture”, asked Kara nervously.

“ This one” said James, holding out a picture for Kara to see. Kara walked towards James, half of her was curious to see the picture looked like whilst the other half was just feeling very anxious.

As she approached James, the two were full on having a silent conversation, Kara, using her eyes to clearly tell James not to let the newsroom run with this assumption, whilst James was trying to communicate that they should play this by ear, before making any rash decisions.

Kara took the picture from James, it was her and Mon-El, on the deck of the oil tanker, it had been taken when he had wiped the soot off her cheek. She hadn’t even realized in that moment that she had leant into his hand slightly, or that they had been staring at each other so intently, like they were the only two people in the world. It probably explained why neither of them had even noticed the photographer taking the photo. 

Kara shook her head slightly, trying to clear her mind, “ I just think, we shouldn’t jump to any conclusions, you know, we don’t want to be putting fake news out there”, she said, addressing the whole room. 

“ It’s not fake news Kara, it’s obvious to anyone who looks at that picture that these two are in love, I mean you only look at someone like that if it’s love. James, if we don’t get the break the story on this, someone else is going to, probably the Daily Planet, and we don’t want that to happen right.”

James sighed, he knew Derek was right, but he could also see where Kara was coming from, but being the big boss meant he did have the final say. 

“Okay, this is what we’re going to do, we will use that picture as our cover story, then Kara, I want you to get an exclusive with Valor, find out everything about him, just like how Miss Grant did with Supergirl when she first showed up”.

Kara sighed, there was no use arguing, at least with her interview she would be able to stress that Supergirl and Valor were not dating. The last thing either of them needed was their enemies thinking they were each others weakness even though she knew deep down that was sorta true. 

“ So that’s sorted, what’s our headline going to be”, asked James, looking out at the newsroom reporters.

“ A new super, question mark”, suggested Derek.

“Kryptonian romance, with an exclamation mark”, said Sandra, an entertainment reporter.

“Oooh what about SuperValor”, piped up Nia, from the back of the room.

“SuperValor, that’s good, it’s super catchy too”, agreed Derek, the rest of the newsroom nodding, also in agreement.

Kara and James exchanged a look, James already knew Kara was annoyed by this whole situation, but she was here as Kara Danvers the reporter not Supergirl so she needed to understand that it needed to be addressed in such a way that the public would take interest in it.

“Yeah, that’s great, well you all have your assignments, get to it, we have a magazine to produce”, said James, ending the meeting.

Kara, didn’t even bother hanging back to talk to James, choosing instead to walk out with everyone else.

Nia was still at the back of the room, waiting for Kara to pass so that she could talk her mentor’s ear off.

“I can’t believe it, I actually made a valid contribution, my very first one, aren’t you proud”, gushed Nia.

Kara’s mind was elsewhere, she needed to sit down with Mon-El and explain all this as well get him to agree to an interview.

“Yeah, great Nia, listen, I’ll see you tomorrow okay”, she replied absent mindedly, already gathering her things to leave.

“Okay, bye, ooooh Eve, did you hear what I did”, replied Nia, telling her new friend what she done, Kara already forgotten.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey, have you spoken to Kara recently”, asked James, as he took a sip of his beer. James, Mon-El and Winn were at the alien dive bar, having a guy’s night for a change.

“No, we prevented a car crash this morning, and that was the last time, I saw her,why”, replied Mon-El.

“Ah, it’s nothing, forget I mentioned it even”.

Mon-El shrugged, it clearly wasn’t that important. 

“Isn’t it nice to be just us guys, don’t get me wrong, I love those Danver sisters, but they are a handful”, said Winn.

The three men laughed together.

“True that”, said Mon-El, picking at the beer label on the bottle.

“ Speaking of the Danver sisters’, how are things between you and Kara”, asked Winn softly, he knew it was still a touchy subject for Mon-El.

Mon-El took a long gulp of beer, “ Things are fine, we’re friends and partners, she needs time and I’m willing to give her as much as she needs.”

He paused for a moment, “ I think we’re both still getting used to where we fit into each other’s lives now.”

Winn slapped him on the back, “ Well if anyone can sort it all out, it’s you two”.

“ Hear, hear”, added James, as the three men clinked bottles. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“SuperValor Alex, SuperValor. I mean why”, complained Kara, taking a huge scoop of ice-cream and shoving it in her mouth.

“I mean, it’s wrong, they’re all wrong, and I couldn’t be like you guys are wrong, cause they would ask how would I know”.

Alex sighed, Kara had been ranting for almost ten minutes, only stopping to shove more ice-cream in her mouth.

“Maybe”, Alex started, barely getting another word out before Kara interjected again.

“And know, I have to interview him, I mean, that’s going to be so awkward”.

“Have you told him about that yet”.

“No, not yet”, replied Kara, stabbing the bottom of ice-cream carton.

“Maybe, you should, and hear what he has to say, you know, get his opinions on this, he did tell you that you needed to communicate better right”.

Kara’s head shot up, “Alex, were you eavesdropping on our conversation”.

Alex shrugged, “maybe”, she said slyly.

Kara just rolled her eyes at her older sister, “Yeah, I’ll talk to him tomorrow, for now let’s just watch some tv and unwind”, she said, switching the television on and snuggling deeper into the couch. Kara knew the talk with Mon-El was going to be a weird and uncomfortable one, and she wanted to distract herself from thinking about it for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, they are always appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter(@_Me_8_Me_) for updates  
> Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this chapter. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's called a slow burn for a reason ;)

Kara walked into the DEO, it was ten o’clock in the morning and it was eerily quiet in the command centre. Alex, was at the roundtable, swiping through data on a tablet.

“He’s upstairs in the conference room”, she said, not even bothering to look up at her sister. 

“Thanks”, replied Kara, walking up the stairs.

Mon-El, was seated in one of the conference room chairs, reading a report. Kara stood outside for a moment, just observing him, his eyebrows were all scrunched up from concentrating so hard,and he was still rocking the full beard look. 

Taking a deep breath, she knocked lightly on the door frame. Mon-El’s head immediately shot up, a massive smile breaking out when he realized it was Kara. Rising from his chair, he moved towards her, enveloping her in a hug.

As Kara moved to hug him, she couldn’t help inhaling his signature scent, a musky, deep smell. Mon-El on the other hand, couldn’t marvel at how perfectly they fit together, like puzzle pieces. They hugged for slightly longer then what was appropriate for friends. Finally breaking apart, they stared at each other, her blue eyes meeting, his grey ones.

“Hey”.

“Hey, what brings you to the DEO so early”.

“Um, I actually needed to talk to you about something CatCo related”.

A slight frown appeared on Mon-El’s face.

“Really”.

“Yeah, let’s sit, shall we”.

Mon-El took his seat, whilst Kara took the one next to him, angling her chair towards him.

Kara cleared her throat, unsure of how to start, deciding to just rip the band aid off.

“Um, so the thing is that, the day of the oil tanker,um, someone took a picture of us, when you were rubbing the soot off my face and it’s kinda just evolved into a huge thing now”.

Mon-El let out a small laugh, “It’s just a picture, what’s the big deal”.

Kara took out her phone and showed him the photo, Mon-El’s mouth drew into an O, understanding dawning on him.

“ I think it’s a pretty cute picture,don’t you”, he joked.

Kara just shook her head lightly, not wanting to get all side-tracked by Mon-El’s charms.

“Anyway, I was wondering if you would be up to an interview as Valor, just so that we can clear up this confusion, cause right now they think Supergirl and Valor are in a romantic relationship”.

Mon-El burst out laughing, “ Did they infer all of this just from a picture”.

Kara nodded, “pretty much”.

Kara was astonished, she had been worried about how Mon-El was going to react, but this was definitely not how she thought he would. He seemed quite unbothered by the situation,she couldn’t decide if she liked it or not.

“So what are they calling us”, he said leaning in mischeviously.

Kara moved closer to him, gazing into his space grey eyes, “SuperValor”, she said in a resigned voice.

Mon-El let out a great guffaw, “I quite like it don’t you”.

Kara allowed herself a small smile, “It’s okay, I guess. I haven’t really given it much thought”.

“Ah, huh”.

Mon-El knew Kara all too well, he could guess that she had probably spent last night ranting to Alex about all of this.

“ So, shall we get this interview started then”, he said, shifting his seat.

Kara, nodded, turning her voice recorder on.

“This is Kara Danvers, for CatCo magazine interviewing National City’s new superhero, Valor”.

Mon-El just smiled, at Kara, who in turn blushed slightly and looked down at her notes that currently sat on her lap.

“Valor, firstly, where are you from?”

Mon-El, remained silent, for a while, did he say Daxam or did he say the future, he wondered to himself. The choice was made by Kara who had scribbled down Daxam on a piece of paper and pushed it towards him.

“I come from a planet called Daxam, it was a sister planet to Krypton”, he said, his voice a touch deeper than what it normally was.

Kara nodded, seemingly satisfied by the answer.

“So, what are your powers, are they the same as Supergirl”.

“ They’re similar”, he responded, not bothering to elaborate any further.

Kara continued to ask questions, that had to do with how he felt helping the City and if he liked the name they had branded him with.

Kara was beginning to wrap up the interview, but she hadn’t asked the main question that had gotten them both in this mess in the first place.

Taking a deep breath, and exhaling, Kara pushed her glasses up before asking.

“Lastly, how would you define your relationship with Supergirl”.

Mon-El, thought for a second before answering.

“Supergirl was the first person who mentored me, she is truly the one responsible for making me the hero that I am today. The hope, help and compassion that she has for the citizens of National City, have inspired me so much that I can’t even find the words to describe it. But to answer your question Miss Danvers, we’re partners and good friends, that’s all. I just, I just want to help Supergirl keep the world spinning that’s all”.

Kara, was just staring at Mon-El, as he gave his little speech, his words were so sincere, and raw, she had no idea why they were affecting her so much, but they were.

“Are we all done, here”, he asked.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks so much Valor, the article will be out soon”, replied Kara, her voice thick with emotion, as she turned off the recorder.

A deep silence fell between the pair, emotions apparent in the air. 

“ Was that okay”, Mon-El asked slowly, unsure.

“It was great Mon, really”, she replied, reaching out to pat his forearm reassuringly.

“ I’d better get back to CatCo, get started on this article”.

Mon-El nodded, the pair standing up at the same time, so close to each other, but not touching.

“I, I’m gonna go”, said a flustered Kara, as she shuffled awkwardly out of the conference room.

“I guess,I’ll see you at games night tonight, then,” called Mon-El, but Kara was already out of the door.

Mon-El laughed to himself, he liked seeing a frazzled Kara, it reminded him so much of so many of little moments when they had just started dating, all those years ago.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mon-El stood outside Kara’s apartment door, hands in his pocket, just staring at the door. Never in a million years did he ever think that he would be back here, the first and only place that he had truly felt entirely at home. He could hear the noises from inside, the rest of the gang was clearly already there. Taking a deep breath, he knocked lightly on the door.

“James, you were cheating, I saw th… Mon-El, come on in”, Kara said, a smile already on her face but growing exponentially when she saw it was Mon-El.

Mon-El, walked into the apartment, looking around, everything was still exactly as he remembered.

“Nothing’s changed here, Kara”.

“Yeah, I,I didn’t have the heart to do anything to it, you know after”, she replied softly.

Mon-El nodded understandingly, “ Hey guys”, he said greeting the others.

James,Lena,Winn and Alex, all chorused in with varying greetings.

“Go join them, I’ll be there in a second”, said Kara, moving towards the kitchen. 

Mon-El nodded, walking to where everyone else was seated, joining in the fun with them.

Kara stood behind the kitchen counter observing Mon-El laughing and getting along with everyone else, he had really adjusted well to being back she thought.

Lena stood up and went to join Kara in the kitchen.

“I know it’s none of my business, but as your best friend, I feel that I must ask, are you guys back together”, said Lena.

Kara, smiled, “ No, no, we’re just friends.”

“ Well, you could’ve fooled me with all the stolen glances you’ve sent his way since he arrived”, replied Lena, winking at Kara as she walked back to the rest of the group.

The six of them laughed and talked for hours, until eventually one by one they all left, until it was just Alex, Kara and Mon-El.

Alex yawned, “ I’m going to call it, I’ll see you tomorrow”, she said, “ You coming Mon-El”.

Mon-El looked around the apartment, it was messy with empty pizza boxes and Chinese takeout containers, “ I think I’ll help Kara clean up and then head out”.

“Okay, whatever, I’ll see you crazy kids later”, Alex said, closing the apartment door.

“ You know, you don’t need to stay, I’ve got it handled”.

Mon-El just shrugged, and continued cleaning up.

“ Well, know that you are here, I finished my article, well a draft that is, and I was hoping if you wouldn’t mind, reading it and telling me what you think”.

“Of course Kara, I’d love to read it”, Mon-El said enthusiastically.

Mon-El, took a seat at the kitchen table as Kara brought her laptop with the article on it to him. 

Kara stood next to Mon-El, just observing his side profile as he read. His lips were slightly parted, moving occasionally as he read, his eyebrows were scrunched again due to his intense concentrating and his stormy gray eyes were moving from side to side as they read her article.

After about two minutes, or so, Mon-El turned to Kara, beaming largely, he pulled her in for a hug.

“The article is amazing, you made Valor sound way cooler than I really am”.

“Do you really think that.”

“Yes, one hundred percent”, said Mon-El, breaking the hug, but leaving his hands still around Kara.

“Thanks, that, that means a lot to me Mon”.

The two stood there, arms around each other for a disproportionate amount of time, just staring into each other’s eyes, his space gray ones, meeting her comet blue eyes.

Mon-El, cleared his throat, and took a step back, “ I’d better be heading out now, I’ll see you later.Um, thanks for tonight, I had fun”.

Kara shuffled awkwardly, neither of them willing to acknowledge the moment they had just shared, “It was a pleasure having you”.

Mon-El, leaned down to Kara, giving her a peck on the cheek, lingering just the slightest too long.

“Night Kara”, he said, turning and leaving the apartment.

Kara watched him leave, before moving her hand to her cheek where Mon-El had just kissed her, it was still warm, that man was honestly going to be the death of her she thought to herself as she continued cleaning up her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment  
> Leave a kudo  
> If you so please, I wanna know what you think is gonna happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really like this chapter, so I wanted to share it with you guys ASAP  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Kara sat by her desk, Nia next to her, leaning on the desk, the pair quietly chatting.

Kara had to admit, she had had her reservations about Nia, but Nia, was proving very useful, often the two would track down leads together about potential stories. It was nice for Kara, to have someone who she could share her passion for reporting with. The same could be said for Nia, who was learning so much from Kara, she could see now why Miss Grant had sent her here to National City.

The newsroom, was quiet which was surprising considering that the magazine had just been published. Kara,Nia and a handful of others were in at the moment, even James was out, at a meeting for all of National Cities, high ranking members of society.

The private CatCo elevator that no one really used anymore suddenly dinged, indicating that someone was on their way up. The elevator doors opened and the newsroom was hit by a waft of expensive perfume, as Miss Cat Grant walked out.

Wearing her signature heels, with a tight black skirt, and a flowy blouse, her sunglasses perched on her nose, and her Coach handbag, barely hanging off her hand ,she blew in to the newsroom. 

Kara and Nia, who had turned around at the sound of the ding just stared in disbelief, before Nia got up and walked hurriedly towards Miss Grant.

“ Miss Grant, lovely to see you”, she said, the pair doing the air cheek kisses thing.

“Mia, you’re here”, replied Cat, her eyes surveying the room, before landing on Kara.

Kara was just staring at Cat, the last time she had seen her was right after she had sent Mon-El off in the pod, that was almost eighteen months ago, and seeing her here now, Kara realized, just how much she truly missed Miss Grant.

“Keira”, said Cat, approaching her desk, slipping her sunglasses off, her features softening at the sight of Kara.

Kara, stood up, smoothing down her dress down and pushing her glasses up, “Miss Grant, it’s so nice to see you”.

Cat spread her hands out, inviting Kara to give her a hug, Kara moved towards her, shocked, Miss Grant was never one for human affection.

“It’s good to see you Kara”, she said, as the pair hugged, “ and it doesn’t hurt to see to Supergirl alive and well”, she whispered into Kara’s ear.

Kara, broke the hug, her eyes wide and she started stammering and stuttering, trying to come up with an excuse. But Cat, just winked at her and turned to talk to Nia.

Kara, staggered back, in shock, but a part of her always knew that Cat had probably figured out she was Supergirl ages ago, but still hearing Cat admit it did cause her a fair amount of surprise.

“What, are you doing here Miss Grant”, asked Nia.

“Well, I saw on the news that there was a new superhero in National City and then I heard Kiera over here had gotten the exclusive with him, so of course I had to come down and hopefully see this new caped crusader who was stealing the spotlight from my Supergirl”.

“ He’s not stealing the spotlight, more like they’re sharing it, cause they’re equals, you know, just like my article says”, blabbed Kara.

“Sure Kiera, whatever you say”, replied Miss Grant, rolling her eyes slightly.

“I must say Kiera, your article was very well written though, your prose has improved immensely”.

“Really Miss Grant, that means a lot to me”.

“Woah, whose that”, began Nia, interrupting whatever Kara was about to say.

Kara and Miss Grant turned to the entrance, to see who Nia was talking about.

Mon-El stood by the entrance of the CatCo offices, a confectionary box in his hand, with bear claw pastries inside, Kara’s favourite. He surveyed the room, attempting to find Kara.

Kara looked at Mon-El, he was obviously the person who Nia had been talking about. Mon-El was wearing a dark blue pair of jeans, with suede shoes and a tight white t-shirt underneath a brown bomber jacket. His hair, was all styled up, and it seemed at least to Kara that his beard had undergone a little trim, a pair of simple glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, completing the look. Kara, had to admit to herself, that Mon-El always looked good, but today, he was looking exceptionally hot, to borrow a word from Nia’s vocabulary.

“It should honestly be a sin to be that good looking”, said Nia dreamily staring at Mon-El who was still standing at the entrance looking around.

“True that”, echoed Cat, adjusting her hair, and smoothing down her skirt.

Mon-El, finally located Kara, and raised a hand in greeting.

“OMG, he’s waving at us, should we wave back,oh , wait, wait, no he’s waving at Kara. Oh God, Kara is that your boyfriend ”, blabbed Nia, grabbing Kara’s hand with so much strength that Kara was fairly certain she would have been injured if not for her alien DNA.

“He’s a friend”, said Kara, choosing her words carefully, as she raised her hand also in greeting to him.

“I would not be able to be friends with someone who looked like that honestly”, continued Nia.

“Mhmm”, added Cat Grant.

Mon-El had reached the trio by now.

“Hi, I, um brought these for you, I read your article, and I was in the area, so I figured I would just pop in and bring you these as a little congratulatory gift”, he began, placing the box into Kara’s hands.

“Um, thanks”, said Kara, she was feeling so shy all of a sudden, and she had no idea why.

Mon-El, paused for a moment, waiting for Kara to introduce him to the other two woman who were openly staring at him. But Kara seemed to be in her own world, so he took the initiative himself.

“ Hi, I’m Mike Matthews, by the way”, he said, holding out a hand.

“I’m Nia Nal, Kara’s mentee”, Nia said happily, returning Mon-El’s handshake.

“Cat Grant”, replied Cat purposefully, sticking out her hand.

“Ah, the infamous, Miss Grant, I’ve heard so much about you”, said Mon-El, shooting Cat a smile.

Cat, laughed slightly, a sound that was so foreign to Kara’s ears that it jolted her back to reality.

“You’re too kind Mr Matthews”, smiled Cat.

Kara looked at Miss Grant incredulously, was she really flirting with Mon-El right now. Miss Grant almost never behaved like this with anyone, the only exception was Clark and now apparently Mon-El too. 

“Kara, could have I have a minute please”, he asked hopefully.

“Yeah, sure”, Kara replied, steering him into James’s empty office, leaving Cat and Nia at her desk. 

“What’s up”, she asked. 

“I, read the article again, and I just wanted to come by and say thank you once again, I didn’t realize you were so busy. I probably should’ve called before-hand”.

“No, Mon, you can always pop by, you know that, and thanks for what I’m assuming are doughnuts”.

“Yeah, bear claws, your favorite”.

Kara threw a beaming a smile in his direction, “ I like your glasses by the way, it’s a very convincing disguise”, said Kara cheerfully.

Mon-El, let out a hearty laugh, “Well someone pretty special told me a long time ago that I might need them if I ever decide to be a superhero”.

Kara, just smiled, those memories felt like a lifetime ago, when their relationship wasn’t all confusing like it was now.

“Anyway, I’d better head out, before Alex wonders where I am”, said Mon-El, giving Kara’s hand a light squeeze on his way out.

Kara, watched him, walk out of the door, pausing to say goodbye to Cat and Nia before leaving via the elevator. 

Cat had been watching Kara and Mon-El’s conversation keenly, she could tell the pair were tiptoeing around each other. Sighing to herself, she knew she needed to knock some sense into Kara, the girl may be Supergirl, but she was still like any other millennial when it came to matters of the heart, completely oblivious to what was right in front of her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat entered James’s office, where Kara still was, closing the glass doors behind, she looked at the young women in front of her.

“Am I correct in assuming that eighteen months ago when we sat in this very office and you told me that you had just lost the love of your life, you were talking about Mike.”

Kara, stuttered, “No,no, it’s…”, trying to deny it before eventually just giving up and slumping on the couch.

Cat, sat on the couch opposite Kara, “I'll take that as a yes and I’ll also assume that he is the new superhero, Valor right”.

Kara, just bit her lip, not acknowledging Cat’s assumption. 

“You know, I have to say I’m surprised, that more people haven’t figured out your identities, you literally just wear glasses to hide the fact that you are Supergirl”.

Kara, just shrugged, there was really no, way of pulling anything over Cat’s head.

“So, what’s the issue, between the two of you, because I saw the sparks practically flying off each other when you were talking”. 

“Miss Grant, I’m not really comfortable”, began Kara, but one look from Cat silenced any notion Kara might have had of not spilling the beans.

Kara sighed, “ I just, I don’t want to get hurt, I can’t go through it again, it almost broke me the first time when he left, and he might be back for good now, but our lives are so complicated and we will never be able to get back to where we were before, and that scares me so much. I don’t know if I’m willing to take that risk again”.

Cat, leapt up from the couch and moved around the coffee table to take a seat right next to Kara.

“Kara, you can’t think like that, you are living in fear right now, and that’s not okay, you are one of the most fearless people I’ve ever met in my lifetime”.

“Miss Grant, Supergirl is the fearless one ,I’m just, I’m just a scared lonely girl who doesn’t know what to do”, said Kara, holding back the tears that were threatening to come down.

“ Do you love him?”, asked Cat.

Kara thought to herself for a second, “I do, I love him so much, I don’t think I ever stopped loving him to be honest”.

“Then it’s simple Kara, stop worrying about where and what it was like before and just take the plunge, you may be surprised that it turns out even better this time.”

Kara, wiped away the one stray tear that had escaped. “ You really think so.”

“ Kara, I may have only met him today, but I can tell just from the way your eyes are shining right now, that your and Mike’s story is one for forever”.

Kara, sniffled, “ I really missed your advice Miss Grant”.

Cat smiled, “ Well Kara, to be honest, I missed giving it out.”

The pair exchanged smiles. For the first time in a very long while, Kara felt like a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she knew exactly what she needed and wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to see an interaction between Mon-El and Cat in the show, alas I never got it.  
> So I just decided to do it myself. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who commented and left kudos on the last chapter THANK YOU so much.  
> We just crossed 100 kudos!!!!!!  
> My first time ever!!!!  
> Enjoy the chapter..

“Valor, duck”, yelled Supergirl as she landed a punch on Draga. Supergirl and Valor were currently battling a rogue alien, whom had escaped the DEO’s custody as he was being transported to a more secure site.

Valor ducked, barely avoiding the blow Draga had been about to deliver to his torso. 

Supergirl and Valor backed up slightly, to regroup. 

“ Supergirl is his kne…”, said Valor,not even getting a chance to finish his sentence before Supergirl replied.

“Yeah, it’s still got nerve damage, I just checked with my x-ray vision. I think it's time to finish this, what do you say to some cape tricks.”

“It would be my pleasure ", replied Mon-El, already flinging his cape towards the Draga's injured knee.

The cape wrapped around the aliens’ knee, causing him to be caught off balance. As he stumbled backwards, Supergirl pushed off from the ground and delivered a devastating blow to Draga's face that rendered him unconsciousness, as he slumped to the ground, defeated.

“Nice team work Supergirl,” said Valor, holding his hand up for a high five.

Supergirl smiled and returned the high five, “Lets get him back to the DEO, ASAP.”

“I’ve got it, I’ll take him back, with the help of the other agents, you go change and stuff, and I’ll meet you and the gang at the bar then.”

“Are you sure”, asked Supergirl.

“Yeah, I know you just got off work now, and you came straight here to help me, go freshen up and I’ll meet you there”, replied Valor.

“Okay, first round is on me though”, she said, as Kara flew off into the night sky.

Ever since her revelation with Miss Grant, Kara had been waiting for the perfect moment to talk to Mon-El, but the past few days had been exceptionally busy for both of them, so she hadn’t gotten a chance yet. But she felt like tonight was the night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara walked into the bar, she knew she was late, but in her defence, she had stopped to help put out a small fire in a nearby park after the Draga attack. The rest of the gang was already there, Winn, James and Mon-El, were playing pool, whilst Alex was sitting in a booth, watching them play.

Walking to the bar, she got her usual club soda and then joined her sister in the booth.

“Hey, you good, Mon-El said the Draga was a bit of work”, asked Alex.

“Yeah, but it was okay, Mon-El and I had each other’s backs”, replied Kara, her eyes not focused on her sister but instead focusing on Mon-El who was preparing to sink a shot.

“I must say, it’s nice knowing that his out there, watching your back, makes my job a thousand times easier”, said Alex.

“Mhmm”, said Kara, still staring at Mon-El.

“Earth to Kara, are you even listening to me, or are you too busy drooling over Mon-El”.

Kara, shifted her eyes to her sister, “I was not drooling, I was simply observing, that’s all.”

“You two honestly behave like love sick puppies with all your staring, you guy’s just need to talk”.

Kara stuck her tongue out in reply to her sister’s statement, but she still took a slight glance to see what Mon-El was doing.

Winn, lined up his shot, his tongue sticking out,deep in concentration. James and Mon-El exchanged a look, one that clearly conveyed that they both had little faith that he was going to make the shot.

“I’m going to get a refill”, whispered James to Mon-El, walking towards the bar.

Winn, hit the pool ball, with the cue, silently urging it to go into the hole, but alas, it missed. 

“Urgh, I hate this game, I’m gonna need another drink”, Winn said, leaving Mon-El all alone at the pool table. 

Kara watched James, and then Winn leave to go to the bar,which meant Mon-El was just standing by the pool table, all by himself.

“You know what Alex, you’re right, and so is Miss Grant, I just need to take the plunge”, said Kara, getting up from the booth and starting to walk towards him.

“Wait, what, does Miss Grant have to do with what I said”, asked a confused Alex, but Kara had already left.

Winn and James, sidled into the booth, “ What was that all about”, asked Winn.

“I honestly have no idea, but I have a feeling someone is going to be winning the bet very soon”, said Alex.

“Not me”, sighed Winn, “It’s been more than ten days already”.

“Tough luck man”, replied James, as the trio watched with interest what was about to go down with Kara and Mon-El.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mon-El, lined up his shot, sinking it, before maneuvering around the table for his next shot, he hadn’t noticed Kara approaching him yet. 

“Hey Mon-El”, began Kara, her voice having a nervous undertone.

“Hey Kara, what’s up”, asked Mon-El, before sinking his second pool shot in and lining up his third one.

“I,I was,um, wondering, if, if you would like to go out on a date with me.”

Mon-El, was just about to play his shot, but Kara’s words had clearly taken him by surprise because he missed the shot and the pool ball, actually rolled off the table.

“I mean, if you would like too”, added Kara quickly.

Mon-El laid the pool cue down on the table and moved closer to Kara, taking both of her hands in his.

“Kara, I would love to”, he replied, staring adoringly at her.

“But can I ask something please”.

“Sure”, said Kara, suddenly unsure.

“Let me plan the date, we never really had a proper first date and I’d like to do it right this time”.

Kara laughed melodically, her eyes shining so bright, “I’d really like that Mon.”

“Great, then it’s a date, I’m looking forward to it”, said Mon-El cheerily. 

“Me too”, replied Kara, blushing slightly.

While Kara’s words had initially taken him by surprise, he didn’t think in a million years that she would be the one to ask him out, not that it bothered him. But Mon-El just hadn’t thought Kara was already at a place in her life where she wanted to give their relationship another shot. Mon-El was determined to give Kara the best first date possible, they both deserved it after everything they had gone through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cape tricks and dates = FUN
> 
> Leave a comment and kudo, if you enjoyed it....


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DATE TIME....

Mon-El stood outside Kara’s apartment, a single lily in his hand, he was feeling very nervous, adjusting his tie for what seemed like the hundredth time, he inhaled deeply and knocked on the door.

Kara looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a light blue dress that she knew brought out her eyes, she clipped a piece of her hair up and was in the act of putting on her glasses when she heard the knock at the door. She took a moment, to compose herself, she was feeling very tense, but she was also filled with anticipation.

Smoothing her dress down, one final time, she opened the door.

When the door opened, and Mon-El saw Kara, it was like all the air had left his body. He wanted to there and then pull her close and kiss her, but he knew that they needed to take things slow.

“Kara,you look absolutely breathtaking”, said Mon-El, taking a step into her apartment.

“Thank you”, said Kara shyly, “You look quite handsome yourself, the suit is really nice.”

“Thanks, I bought it with my own little black card this time.”

Kara laughed, a sound that filled Mon-El with so much happiness.

“Oh this is for you, by the way, I saw it and it reminded me so much of of you, so beautiful and exquisite, that I had to get it”, Mon-El said, handing the lily over.

“It’s beautiful Mon, thank you”.

Kara took the flower and placed it in a vase.

“Shall we go”, she asked, slipping her glasses on.

“Yeah,lets”, said Mon-El, holding out his hand, that Kara gladly accepted.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara had been pleasantly surprised by Mon-El’s choice of restaurant, it was a quaint little Bistro on the outskirts of National City.

They had just finished ordering, and were now just looking into each other’s eyes, silence between them. 

“So, what do people talk about on a first date”, laughed Mon-El nervously.

“I guess, they get to know each other, but we already know everything about each other”.

“The benefits of having history I guess”, smiled Mon-El.

“Yeah”, replied Kara, “Mon, I have a question, you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to though”.

Mon-El, reached across the table, taking Kara’s hands in his, “Anything Kara, I will always tell you the truth, you must know that”.

“The future, what was it like?”, asked Kara, she had always been curious about the 31st century ever since Mon-El had told them about it.

Mon-El, went silent, thinking back to his first few days in the future after he come through the disruption.

“ It was strange at first, I had just found my home here on Earth with you and everyone else, and then I was thrust into this new foreign experience, where I had no clue what was going on, it was similar to when I had arrived here in my pod all that time ago.”

“I was scared at first, I was mourning the loss of you, but then I remembered something you once told me, you said that you can be scared but still be brave, and that’s when I realized that maybe I was sent to the future to help make a difference, so I started the Legion, using your legacy as our beacon.”

Kara squeezed Mon-El’s hand lightly, “ I’m so sorry that you had to go through all of that just because of me”, she said softly.

“Don’t be sorry Kara, it wasn’t your fault, any of it, I think in a way, it made both of us learn new things about ourselves that we would have never have done had none of this happened.”

“Are you sure Mon”.

“Kara, I’m positive, I’m here with you now, so I think things worked out exactly how they were supposed to”. 

Kara smiled at the man in front of her, she had been so scared to take the leap, to get to know him again, but sitting here listening to him talk, she realized that he was still Mon-El, her Mon-El, no matter what he had gone through.

The rest of the meal went by so quickly, the conversation moving to much lighter things. Mon-El regaling Kara with funny stories from the future and Kara sharing all of her misadventures she had gotten up to whilst he had been away. 

After dinner, they walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand, the familiarity of being so close to each other returning.

“Are you having a good time”, asked Mon-El.

“The best”, replied Kara, “the food was great and the company wasn’t too bad either”, she teased, nudging Mon-El’s shoulder slightly.

“Well, wait till you see what’s next”, said Mon-El mischievously.

Kara just leaned into Mon-El, tonight they weren’t Supergirl and Valor, they were just two adults out for a fun night on the town.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara looked up at the building they currently stood in front of, CatCo, “what are we doing here Mon”,she asked.

“Ssh, don’t worry, it’s all part of the date Kara.”

Kara and Mon-El, entered CatCo, going straight to the elevator, where Mon-El hit the button that took them to the roof.

“The roof”, asked Kara questioningly, squeezing Mon-El’s hand.

“Yeah”, he replied, dropping a kiss into Kara’s hair. 

When the elevator door opened, Kara’s jaw dropped, the normal dreary, sad CatCo roof had been transformed into the most magical place she had ever seen.

Fairy lights adored majority of the roof, there were plants all over, and in the dead centre of the roof was a wooden dance floor.

“May I have this dance”, whispered Mon-El behind Kara, sending a shiver down her back as she turned to him. 

“Of course”, replied Kara, letting Mon-El lead her to the dance floor.

Mon-El took a remote out of his pocket, and pressed it, as the opening bars of the very same song as the one they first danced to at Lena’s gala started up. 

The pair, swayed together, so in-sync, just enjoying each other’s company.

“You know, the first time we danced together, I think I had just started to realize just how special you truly are Kara Zor-El”, whispered Mon-El.

Kara looked into Mon-El’s eyes, those space gray eyes she thought she would never see again, leaning up, she pressed a small kiss to Mon-El’s lips.

Mon-El pulled Kara closer, deepening the kiss, he had forgotten how much kissing Kara really affected him, this woman really was his kryptonite.

When they finally pulled apart, Kara’s comet eyes were shining so brightly into Mon-El’s stormy gray ones, their foreheads resting on each other’s, hands intertwined.

“Let’s get out of here, and go back to my apartment”, whispered Kara.

Mon-El nodded, placing a chaste kiss on Kara’s lips before the two of them took off from the CatCo roof top, and flew into the night sky towards her apartment.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day

Mon-El watched Kara sleeping so peacefully next to him, her golden hair covering part of her face. She was really more beautiful than a Greek Goddess, he thought to himself.

Kara stirred slightly in her sleep, rolling over to face Mon-El.

“Hi”, she breathed softly, rising up to give him a kiss, her hand playing with his beard.

“Hey”, he replied quietly, rubbing circles on her back. 

“I don’t think, I’ve slept so peacefully in months”, she confessed. 

“Me too”, murmured Mon-El. 

“I’m gonna go make us some breakfast,okay”, said Mon-El,placing a kiss on Kara’s forehead before rolling out of bed.

Kara smiled to herself, she hadn’t felt this happy in a long time, taking her phone, she pulled up Alex’s name and sent a quick text to her.

Kara: Hey, Mon-El and I aren’t coming into the DEO today. If there’s a big emergency just phone and we’ll come help.

Alex:Hey, about time!! Have fun.;)

Kara:Also, tell James, I’m taking the day off pls. Thanks, you’re the best!! xo 

Alex looked at Winn and James who were at the DEO.

“Boys, looks like we have a winner”, she said sliding her phone over to show them the texts.

James smiled as Alex handed over the cash to him, “ Thank you very much, always nice doing business with you two”.

Winn and Alex just exchanged a look, “lucky”, scoffed Winn. The trio though, were all secretly happy for their friends, they had overcome so much and deserved to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all catch any of the S2 callbacks???
> 
> One more chapter, it's a short one tho....
> 
> Anyway, leave a kudo and a comment if you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!!!  
> P.S It's short  
> Let's talk more below

1 week later

Kara opened her loft door to the most heavenly smell in the world. Mon-El was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dinner. 

“Hmm, that smells amazing Mon”, said Kara, wrapping her hands around her boyfriend and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Mon-El turned around, to face Kara, “ I thought I would cook for a change, we’re always eating out, and I figured a home cooked meal would be nice for a change.”

Kara nodded, looking through her mail.

“How was work by the way”, he asked.

“It was good, Nia wrote her first article today, so I spent my entire afternoon getting my ear talked off by her”.

“How was your day?”

“Wasn’t too bad, Alex, Winn and I were just looking into ways of making the DEO and National City more secure, not very terribly exciting things.”

“Here, taste this”, Mon-El said, putting some food on a spoon and bringing it to Kara’s mouth.

“Oh my God”, moaned Kara, “ Mon, that’s heavenly”.

Mon-El switched off the stove and moved towards Kara, who stood by the kitchen counter.

He moved a piece of her golden hair from her face, “ Did I mention that you are looking very beautiful today”, said Mon-El quietly.

“I think you may have mentioned it this morning”, replied Kara, giggling.

“Well, I’m telling you again”, he said, placing a kiss on Kara’s forehead.

“Mon”, began Kara pausing slightly, “ I love you”.

Mon-El stilled, when he heard Kara say those three little words, neither of them had said them since they had gotten back together, but it had been implied between the two of them that they were clearly still very much in love with each other. But hearing those words come out of Kara’s lips just filled Mon-El’s heart with so much happiness and warmth, the only other time he had heard her say them was just before she had sent him off in the pod. That time, both of them had been in tears, barely able to string a coherent sentence together, but now, they were together again, carefree and buoyed in their new lives. 

Pulling Kara closer, he looked deep into her comet blue eyes, “ Kara, I love you too”, as the pair shared a slow, sensual kiss that quickly deepened into one of passion. 

Mon-El, supersped Kara to THEIR couch, where he heard just the slightest crack come out from the couch. The pair, continued to kiss, not even breaking for air, the benefit of being aliens.

Suddenly the pair heard alarms, screeching through National City. Kara, broke the kiss and looked down at Mon-El, “looks like our other job is calling us”, she said softly. Mon-El sighed and reached up to place a chaste kiss on Kara’s lips, “well, then we better go be heroes, together”.

The pair supersped into their suits, meeting by Kara’s open window.

“Ready Valor.”

“Always Supergirl.”

And so the two superheroes took off into National Cities skies together, ready for whatever awaited them, knowing they could get through anything as long as they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you finished the story!!!  
> I really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you want to read in my opinion the most perfect epilogue I can offer to this story, check out my other fanfiction (#self_promotion)  
> What we deserve:https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463785/chapters/35897571
> 
> Other than that, thanks for all the comments and kudos, I really truly appreciate them.  
> If you ever wanna hit me up or wanna see what story I'm hopefully plotting, just follow me on Twitter (@_Me_8_Me_)  
> Anyway, thats it for now.  
> Peace y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll drop another chapter tonight ;) , if I see y'all are enjoying it.   
> So comment and hit that kudos button pls...


End file.
